NO GOOD
by Legna the Esor
Summary: HIATUS/


Now as the first chapter, this will definitly be a **head scratcher**. I always like to get the reader qestioning but that can be a fault too, somtimes I take it alittle overboard and I would like some reveiws and some hard and truthful cretics out there to help me.

I might have some **Laven love**(I love the pairing to death!) But I cant garentee; I hope I can squeeze some in later on in the story. I'll just see when I can get it going and warn you in advance!

Also this chapter and probably the next one coming up will be in Rose's point of veiw but eventually I'll go to 3rd or 2nd person veiw then occasiontional 1st person's veiw every so an often.

Also in this chapter Rose is being nice because she feels she has no right to be** pissed off** at people who healed her and let her stay and sleep. But I promise you; **prideful Rose while reveal her ugly head**. -Laughs loudly-

First chapters are always so hard to write;

and this one being so slow and boring was not helping.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rose D'Amelie _(Last name unknown)_ Info

British, 11 years old

Height: 145 cm  
Weight: 25 kg  
Birth Date: October 29th  
Scorpio, Blood Type: 0

Parents killed by akuma, runs away. Holds a chunk of [The Heart] in her and is very small frame. HUGE ass attitude. Younger sister of a certain main character.

I based her personailty on her sign basically, so she is a very vicious and proud girl. I have always wanted to make a little girl with such a ego, but I never had courage nor a design for her.

She does soften up slightly and learns to get over her pride as the story progresses; but never completly! -Big grin-

Her small frame was hard to base her movements-especially her hair-around.

I was pondering this for the longest time, _'how could this girl of younger age than me, who is very frail and has hair down to the back of her knees, Able to do all this?' _I wanted her to be very believeable and organtic so it was hard.

Now, her design was very basic and on the spot. And I hade trouble naming her...but since I wanted her to be high-horsed and shorttemptered I named her Rose for having a soft and caring heart secretly and her thorny attitude always visiable.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rating/ For now it's T but rating will definitly go up to M for some dark stuff, carnage and probably Laven sex. Maybe. Some cute fluff between Lavi/Allen, Kanda/Lenalee and Krory/Miranda.

**This story is in 1st person veiw as Rose.**

_['The Heart] will push my maddening body for all my life; forward._

_'Till I let go._

**Chapter 1- The Time Begins**

The stray cloth bunched around my coiled flesh, and loose in some other ends.

My face no longer dry as it was smeared once again from the salted water leaking out of my eyes. They deceived my vision once again while projecting washed away colors mixing horribly to create a picture.

Of the strange boy, with white hair about in the smack-dab middle of his teen years. A smile formed on his face, Wrinkling the strange read slash that formed a crooked line right over his eye. I knew him.

Thinking it would start bleeding it didn't, I thought distrested from the amount of memory this was putting on my body. More colors. The boy looked to his right as a dark green and black formed to make short but still long whisks. Hair, about shoulder length.

His smile grew bigger as a girl formed through the thick coloring, a smile on her face as well. I gasped out loud; it screaming through my head. I felt pain, sweat and a thicker substance slick down my arm. I clawed angerly at my head. Fingers vibrating violently against ragid hair.

_'You can't...stop me...'_ It breathed huskily through my tears. _'...Not unless you...go away...' _I sucked in more breath and tried desperatly to untangle myself from the covers, failing because of the thick fluid flooding my vivison. I reached again blindly as the colors made another color form: a shockingly bold red.

'Damn...Its really pressing further today. Its..trying to create all of them this time...' I thought again, more pressure to my temple. I bit down on my lip, as another boy flooded in, arm resting on the white haired boys head. He grinned, I couldnt make it out as much but he appeared taller than the rest.

Their lips making motions and symbols. I couldn't hear it at first. It was silent as I couldn't hear the voices start yet. Then bubbles, sounding as if they were under water.

Their voices raised another pitch; almost clear now:

_"Aw, come on, lighten up beansprout!" _

_The redhead finally broke the clouded sound. As if they were there with me. In the same room._

_"Hey Lenalee, did you hear something? It sounded like a odnoxcious redhead that doesnt even know his own comrades name! Or maybe it was just me." The boy said loudly, his hand cupped around the ear towards the girl, even though she was right there next to him, A poker face smoothed out his expression. _

_The girl jumped in front of them, a pout crinkled up her face. Her hands in a 'Stop' signal in front of them, their pace came to a shuddering hault. _

_"I'm sick of you guys always fighting! You both need to learn to respect eachother!" _

_Her fingers pressed into her palm, and wiping it up connecting it with the readhead's forehead. Knocking him off the smaller boy and on the-now formed-ground looking up at the girl, shock on his face._

_"...So violent..." the younger boy backed away slightly, probably thinking he was the next target. Anger crossed her eyes, _

_"T-that Hurt! Man, Lenalee you have gotten stronger!!" The redhead rubbed his cheek. The colors ripped and parted._

With much more effort than I would of hoped; I broke through the memory finally.

I was one nudge away from hitting my head on the nightstand, I backed away from it slightly, my fingers were welded into my head. I finally pryed them away with trying to calm my breathing and slow down my heart beat. My vocal cords felt raw and strained.

I walked to the cozy bathroom only a few feet from the small bed, I drolled over to the crusted and gold bordered mirror.

Catching a glimspe of my skin fading back to the pink and warm flesh color, but the blood still pulsed out a cut located on my shoulder where it bit at my skin when it was thinner. I sighed heavily.

'When will it start to except me?' I clutched the mirror to see a glassy tear roll down my cheek. I quickly let go of the old glass and wiped away the salty subtance.

'No; I can't cry.' I stiffened when a breezy knock came from the small wooden door right by the bathroom.

"My child, one of the nurse's said she heard screaming coming from here. Did you pray last night my dear?" Father Angelus called from the side. A thin smile slit between my lips.

"Yes I did Father, but the dream still came. Maybe I'm not putting my heart into it." I trailed off slowly as my hand twisted at the knob slowly. I felt it open.

Father Angelus wasn't exactly the oldest of church holder's, infact he was far from old. His soft brown hair hung loose on his sholder; being tied at the bottom of his ear with a red satin bow. No wrinkles visiable on his long and narrowed face.

It was still dark outside as he held a light candle stick on a holder with his fingers looped around the ending hoop. His black robe passed his feet and his wrists stuck out of the bellowing sleeves.

I sent him a small and thin smile, the look saying you-don't-have-to-worry. I had seen his eyes carefully glide over to my hand clutching and pressing down the cut to stop the bleeding. He stepped through carefully, gently prying my fingers from the cut.

"Why must you punish yourself my dear? What have you done to anyone to deserve this, Rose?"

I felt a strange tingle run through my brain instantly when he said my name.

His eyes looked as if they would heal the cut themselves, He gently pulled me from the doorway and led me down the darkened hallway.

I ignored the questions as they ran through my mind, and came up with a question myself.

"Father Angelus...you do remember I am leaving today, do you not?" He looked warily at me. "I do recall."

His only statment, and his last until we reached the court.

The youngest Nun (probably no older than 17) hurrided towards us. I put this mornings pain behind me, like all the others.

* * *

"Rose, how did you get this?"

After seating me down in the little infirmary and wrapping gauze around only after disinfecting it with rubbing alcohol, she had spat out the question. I gazed blankly at her.

"Don't really know." I drozingly said, still alittle tired as the sun toke it's time to rise. 'I have to get ready soon for departure.' I recieted in my head sevral times.

I did have to leave, I can't stay here long or the akuma _or worse the noah_ will come to this church and destroy everyone here just to get some anwsers about my location; Many have already suffered because of my selfis-

"It doesn't look like a regular cut."

The young nurse had cut me off in my thinking. I secretly thanked her for that; _NOW_ is _NOT _the time to be depressed.

"Yeah? How so?" Leaning forward to close the space between us alittle, not wanting to look too sad so she would question. "Um. Well it looks kind of like the blood had pushed against the skin and out." Alittle nervous at my suddenly weird mood, 'Right. Alittle to happy about the cut.' I thought.

"Strange." I leaned back to my original postion and faked not knowing. Even though I clearly knew why; "Maybe blood pressure was to high?" I asked stupidly,

'_JESUS_ I couldn't think of anything better that _THAT_?!' I groaned to myself. After she was done stating what could of been the problem of my mysterious blood-bursting-out-of-un-open-skin problem. She pushed me onto a table and gave some food to eat. (nothing special, just fruit which tasted pretty good.)

I had thanked her for the service and asked her for a warm pair of clothes; for it was fall now and prepared for my departure.

* * *

"Rose?" A small voice came from the doorway of the cozy room I had slept in. I spun around as I had laced up my boots. "Come in, I'm decent." I said with smile and a kind of melody to my voice.

I ploobed onto the soft cushion as a cotent smile warmed up my face. It was the young nurse that had attended to me earlier to me earlier as she shuffled in quietly from behind the door.

"I heard that you a leaving today? From Father Angelus." She said quietly. I looked down at the cushion under, 'WOW this is like going to be the last time for awhile that I sleep on a bed.' I stated gloomingly in the back of my head.

"Yes. But, why is everyone so worried about that?" gazing back at her; my eyebrows pulled together in a confuzed way.

She looked down at her long dark dress,

"Well, we're all worried about you. We toke care of when while you healed from that concussion; with the rock," I winced at the memory as she continued "Also your young, and going on such a journey is making us worry more."

'Oh, He told her THAT much.' I thought weakly. "It makes me happy that there are people who worry about me but I assume that Father Angelus told you that I will be meeting with my parents at the next train station?"

She nodded and I got up and walked over to her and silently hugged her. At first she stood alittle stiff with her arms out but then leaned down and hugged me back. Resting her chin on my off-white hair. Even though they thought I was an old short woman when only seeing the back of my head, they got over it quickly once I told them my real age when I had woke up.

"Thank you very much for caring for me. Now I must be off to find my brother." I said proudly.

Truth be told; that was the truth, pretty much the only lie was meeting with my parents; they had died some time ago. Honestly, I knew they would take me into a foster home or a caring faculity If they found out though so I had to keep it a secret from everyone.

"Oh? Who is your brother, might I ask?" She said blushing alittle, my guess because she felt she was getting alittle nosey.

I giggled slightly; I loved talking of my brother. I was proud to have such a honorable man as a relative, even though he doesn't even know me or probably not even knowing I exsist. I always thought that since my parents had told me that they abandoned him because of the strange color and deformity of his arm. But, they had regretted it once they found out that they're son had been blessed by God after my father had found a book about it. And so, I had started and this dangerous and glorious jorney to find him.

"He's my older brother and a exorsist. His name is Allen Walker."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow; that was just a bunch of **Bull Whocky**.

But, honestly this didn't even sound like it was apart of -Man except for the small reference of akuma and noah and Allen's name. -exhausted sigh-

Thanks so much if you just wasted your life to read this **crap on a stick** chapter. I really love you if you did! And, if you found it a teeny weeny bit intresting then I promise that the chapters will get much _MUCH_ better than this and lots of epic crap squeezing in here. -smile- and maybe even some good hot man smex. -giggle-

**If you guys don't give me reveiws then I feel weird and not doing a good job on this, sometimes I feel I shouldn't continue. -cry-**

**Read & Reveiw plz**


End file.
